Meilleure Amie Androïde Version Dalie et Béa
by jetblack1979
Summary: Dalie et Béa achètent une androïde avec 5 mode d'amitiées. Faites attention de ne pas activer le 5ème mode d'amitié. Fanfic X-over Tactik et Degrassi.


Ce fanfic x-over de Degrassi et Tactik est inspiré d'un sketch de Smosh. En plus, Tactik et Degrassi appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Alors, pas de poursuite judiciaire, SVP. Merci et bonne lecture.

MEILLEUR AMIE ANDROÏDE

Dans une annonce de télévision, on voit un androïde à l'apparence féminine ayant des cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux bleus et portant une chemise bleue pâle, un manteau noir, une cravate jaune, une jupe gris-beige et des souliers noirs entrain de danser avec 4 enfants. L'androïde fait ensuite le lit d'un enfant et du cerceau en plus de danser en arrière du globe terrestre. Durant ceci, on entend une chanson.

* Elle jouera avec vous

Et vous mouchera le nez

Elle fera votre lit

Et chatouillera vos doigts de pied

Il y a beaucoup de fun partout où elle va

C'est Meilleur Amie Fiona Coïde.

(Note : L'androïde est ''interprêtée'' par Fiona Coyne et les enfants sont ''interprêtés'' par Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, Adam Torres et Jenna Middleton).

On voit ensuite l'androïde Fiona mettre une brute K.O., câliner la mère d'un des 4 enfants, gagner au poker et jouer de la guitare. On voit même une scène où elle tient un couteau et avait les pupilles rouges brillants. Et l'annonce se termina ainsi.

* Elle passera à tabas les brutes

Et câlinera votre mère

Elle a toujours raison et n'a jamais tort

C'est elle qui a écrit cette chanson

C'est Meilleur Amie Fiona Coïde.

C'est Meilleur Amie Fiona Coïde. (Allez-y)

C'est Meilleur Amie Fiona Coïde. (Style Black Metal)

C'est Meilleur Amie Fiona Coïde.

(Note : La brute est ''interprêtée'' par Owen Milligan et la mère est ''interprêtée'' par Helen Martin)

L'androïde contient 5 modes d'amitiés. Piles non comprises. On parle très vite parce que c'est comme ça que se termine les commerciaux, annonça l'annonceur.

Après avoir vu l'annonce télé avec son amie Dalie Desmarais-Rondeau, Béatrice Boutin devint intéressée à avoir une Meilleure Amie Fiona Coïde.

- Oh mon Dieu. J'en veux une comme ça, dit la jeune Boutin.

Elle allait voir sa mère qui venait tout juste de sortir un gâteau d'anniversaire du four.

- Maman, pourrais-je avoir une Meilleure Amie Fiona Coïde pour mon anniversaire, STP ?, supplia la jeune fille.

- Mais ton anniversaire, c'est dans 9 mois, dit la mère de Béa.

- D'accord, si tu ne veux pas m'acheter une Meilleure Amie Fiona Coïde, je suppose que je vais montrer à tout le monde, ta cassette secrète, dit Béa en sortant une cassette VHS qui fut caché en arrière d'elle.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?, demanda Mme. Boutin.

- Essaye pour voir, répondit la jeune Boutin.

Les deux femmes se firent un concours de regard intense jusqu'à qu'on entend le son de la sonnette de la porte. Dalie fit entrer une grande boîte dans la maison de Béa.

- Cool. Ton robot est arrivé, s'exclama la jeune Desmarais-Rondeau.

Béa ne put s'empêcher de câliner sa mère pour le cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire, à la plus grande confusion de cette dernière. Par contre, elle tenta de mettre en garde sa fille concernant l'androïde.

- Mais quoi que tu fasses, n'active jamais le 5ème mode amical, avertit sa mère.

Mais Béa était trop occupée à apprécier son nouveau cadeau pour écouter les avertissements de sa mère.

- Ouais, qu'importe, maman. Bye, cria la jeune Boutin.

Les deux filles sortirent l'androïde Fiona de sa boîte et en profitaient pour l'essayer.

- Super. Voyons voir ce que ce bébé peut faire, dit Béa.

Elle tourne un bouton qui fut sur le ventre de l'androïde et la mit sur Mode Meilleure Amie.

- Mode Meilleure Amie activé, s'exclama Fiona.

On voit les deux filles s'amuser avec l'androïde en dansant, en se faisant une bataille d'oreiller et en se promenant dehors. On entend alors une chanson.

* Jouera à des jeux amusant et faire du vélo

Vous botter le cul à un combat d'oreiller

Marcher dehors et faire voler un cerf-volant

C'est Meilleure Amie Fiona Coïde.

Les deux filles s'ennuyaient déjà après toutes les activités qu'elles aient faites avec l'androïde Fiona.

- Je m'ennuie. Voyons voir ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre, dit Dalie.

Elle tourna le bouton et la mit sur Mode Nettoyeuse de Maison.

- Mode Nettoyeuse de Maison activé, s'exclama Fiona.

L'androïde se mit à nettoyer la maison en passant l'aspirateur, à déboucher les toilettes et à laver les culottes de Béa. Elle se débarrasse du cadavre de Lorane Quesnel sous le regard amusé de la jeune Desmarais-Rondeau. On entendit alors une autre chanson.

* Elle nettoie la maison et tonds la pelouse

Elle nettoie les toilettes

Et lave vos culottes

Les preuves compromettantes seront toutes parties

C'est Meilleur Amie Fiona Coïde.

- Euh, c'était… bizarre. Voyons ce qui fait d'autre, dit Béa.

Elle tourna le bouton et la mit sur Mode Machine à Danser.

_ Mode Machine à Danser activé, s'exclama Fiona.

On voit l'androïde Fiona danser dans les rues, dans un parc, sur une plage et dans la maison de Béa. Une autre chanson fit alors son apparition

* Elle danse dans le parc

Et dans la rue

À l'aire de jeu

Sur une plage

Quand elle vient pour danser

Elle ne peut pas se faire battre

C'est Meilleure Amie Fiona Coïde.

- Oh merde. L'androïde est en train de faire la danse du robot, dit la jeune Boutin.

- Robot-Ception, ajouta la jeune Desmarais-Rondeau qui fut aussi étonnée que son amie.

- Bon, c'est quoi, le mode suivant, se demanda Béa.

Elle tourna le bouton et la mit sur Mode Sexy.

- Mode Sexy activé, s'exclama Fiona.

L'androïde se mit à câliner de façon érotique la jeune Boutin qui réussit à lui échapper. Elle frotta de façon érotique la joue de la jeune Desmarais-Rondeau avec un gant de velours, qui força cette dernière à s'enfuir. On entendit alors une chanson à caractère sexy.

* C'est une robot sexy qui cherche juste l'amour

Elle se frottera à vous avec ses gants de velours.

- Bordel, c'était quoi, ça ?, demanda Dalie.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Béa.

Elles furent encore plus choquées en voyant l'androïde Fiona en train de sauter l'aspirateur.

- Je ne crois pas que j'aime ce mode, dit la jeune Desmarais-Rondeau.

- Moi non plus. Essayons le 5ème Mode, ajouta la jeune Boutin.

- Attends, Attends ! Ta mère t'a dit de ne jamais activer ce mode, avertit Dalie.

- Va chier. Je suis une grande fille et je fais ce que je veux, cria Béa.

Elle tourna le bouton et la mit sur Mode Assassin Déchaînée.

- Mode Assassin Déchaînée activé, s'exclama Fiona tandis que ses pupilles devinrent rouges brillants.

Tout ce que l'androïde fit, c'était de rester immobile, ce qui décevait la jeune Boutin.

- Dalie, ce mode craint ! Elle ne fait rien, se plaignait-t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle se plaignait, l'androïde Fiona tourna sa tête vers Béa de façon menaçante, ce qui mit la jeune Desmarais-Rondeau très mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est sûrement une farce que ma mère essaie de me faire, s'exclama Béa.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à se plaindre, l'androïde prit une tronçonneuse et leva l'arme pour être prêtre à la tuer au moment choisis. Dalie tenta de la prévenir, mais en vain.

- Mais… Elle a une… Mais… Regarde derrière toi, avertissait la jeune Desmarais-Rondeau.

La jeune Boutin se retourna et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'androïde Fiona la tua en utilisant la tronçonneuse sur le ventre de la jeune fille, sous le regard horrifiée de son amie. L'androïde leva son bras droit et des cordes sortirent de la paume de sa main droite. Ces mêmes cordes firent tomber la jeune Desmarais-Rondeau. L'androïde Fiona projetait des rayons lasers venant de ses yeux et s'en servait pour tuer la jeune fille. On entendit alors une chanson à caractère Black Metal.

* Elle va déchiqueter vos yeux et manger votre nez

Elle sème la destruction partout où elle va

Elle veut juste manger votre âme

C'est Meilleure Amie Fiona Coïde.

La folie destructrice de l'androïde fut arrêtée lorsque Mme. Boutin utilisa une carabine pour lui tirer par derrière. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa fille avec un air désintéressée.

- Je savais qu'en te disant de ne pas activer le 5ème mode, tu le ferais quand même, dit la mère de Béa.

Elle prit la casette qui fut cachée dans le chandail de Béa.

- Maintenant, mon secret meurt avec toi. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'androïde Fiona.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses plus sérieuses. Voyons voir, dit Mme. Boutin.

Elle tourna le bouton et le remit sur Mode Sexy.

- Mode Sexy activé. C'est l'heure d'aller au boulot, s'exclama Fiona tandis qu'elle accompagnait la mère de Béa pour faire des choses… pas très correctes.

En voyant sa mère étant aux cotés de l'androïde, la jeune Boutin ne dit qu'une seule chose.

- Ouach ! Dégueu !, dit Béa avant de rendre l'âme.

- Moi, je trouve ça pas si pire, ajouta Dalie de mourir à son tour.

Fin.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir lu.


End file.
